


A Different Outcome

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Helena killed her father the first time and she and Oliver weren't enemies and Helena was nicer. A little love triangle between Felicity, Oliver and Helena. But strictly Oliver/Helena or Olina or Heliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrow 

I am so hard core olicity but lately I've been feeling Olina or Heliver. I watched all the episodes over again before Wednesday and thought. 'What if Helena killed her father the first time'. 

Hope you enjoy. 

Start

Oliver watched in shock as Helena pulled the trigger of her crossbow which was aimed at her father. He was running as fast as he could but he couldn't reach her before her father died. It was a perfect shot to the heart and zero percent chance of survival. 

Helena just turned around and looked serenely calm. She even had a faint smile, "What now"? 

Oliver just looked at her with shame and disappointment as he turned around and fled into the woods as he heard the cops approaching. He didn't have the words to tell Helena how much she let him down. He thought she could be the one, the one to share his secret and to be at his side. 

He made it back to his cave and was glad Diggle wasn't there. He quickly put his bow down along with his hood and took a deep breath. As he did he heard the door locks open and the creak as it was opened. He knew it was Helena. 

She descended the stairs, "Oliver"? 

He just looked at her, "What"? 

She took her eye mask off and put her crossbow on a table. "Why did you just run off like that"? 

He did his best not to raise his voice, "I was trying to help you". 

She flinched when he said that, "Oliver now that it is done it feels like a weight has been lifted."

Oliver just shook his head, "No there is now damage on your soul Helena you killed your father. I tried to save you by putting him in prison". 

Helena then raised her voice, "Oliver he is an evil man and he would find a way out". 

Oliver gave a mocking chuckle, "Justify it any way you want but I want you gone". 

She pulled back and her anger was gone. It was replaced by an aching sadness. 

"I want you out of my life Helena you were a mistake". 

She now had tears trailing down her cheeks, "Why so you can run back to Laurel"? 

He threw his arms up and didn't hold back his anger, "This isn't about Laurel this is about how I tried to train you and you threw it in my face". 

"Your way isn't the only way", Helena yelled back. 

"I can't be around someone who is a killer". 

She scoffed, "Pot kettle Oliver you kill people too". 

He stepped towards her and said, "But not for personal reasons. You are a common killer and I want you gone. Go enjoy your life without your father just take it away from me". 

She was now crying, "You would just throw me aside"? 

He stepped next to her and whispered, "You had the potential to be something more". He then left his cave leaving Helena alone in his cave trying to pull herself together. 

That was the last he saw of Helena. (Until the club opening) 

Oliver was ecstatic his club was a hit and his life couldn't be better. He was on the balcony with Felicity as his date. (Sorry McKena is an ugly bitch). It was only for show even though Felicity tried to make it more. 

After a few toasts he walked around to check that everything was running smoothly and eventually headed downstairs for a moment of peace. He found Helena sitting in a chair waiting. He stayed silent but had a deep scowl on his face. 

She gave him a small smile, "I am glad you didn't change the code". He didn't speak. "Over the last couple months I have come to realize that I love you Oliver". 

He was internally surprised he was expecting a threat of a fight but not a confession. 

She got out if the chair and walked up to him, "I am sorry I didn't do things your way Ollie. I just wanted you to know that I do live you and hope you still care for me". 

He gave a small sigh, "Yes I do care. I just want you to be better than the mobster blood that runs through your veins."

She smiled, "Would you be up for a second chance at us"? 

He finally cracked a smile, "Helena I would love that". He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss deepened causing her to wrap her arms around him. He then broke the kiss, "Shit I have to get back to the party before this goes any further". 

She gave him a big smile, "You found out my evil plan". 

He kissed her forehead, "How about after the club we go to your place". 

Her smile faltered, "My house is still a crime scene and my penthouse is gone. I just got back into town and wanted to see you". 

He smiled, "I guess your coming home with me". They both resumed kissing before going back to the party. 

End 

I people like this the next chapter will be Helena getting jealous of Felicity. Also some action. Review on what you want to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

When the pair returned to the party Felicity saw them from the balcony. They were holding hands she felt a little weak Oliver Queen found some hot girl and ditched the nerdy IT girl. She was very close to sobbing and breaking down. She picked up her clutch and went to exit the club with tears prickling in her eyes. 

Diggle watched Felicity leave then saw Oliver and…fuck Helena. Diggle just shook his head, "Oliver no". 

Oliver just tilted his head, "Diggle this is only a relationship no crime fighting for her".

Diggle wasn't sold, "Whatever date who you want and just to let you know Felicity left". 

Oliver knew why she probably saw them together and she has a crush in him. This is when he missed the old days when he could make a three way out of it. "I will talk to her tomorrow but I need you to take Helena to my house she will be staying with me". 

Once again he gave a judgmental look at Oliver and then led Helena out of the club. Oliver was a little happy to be with Helena again in her arms. She accepted him for who he is and shares the some of the pain he does. 

-Oliver's Room-

Oliver walked into his room only to see Helena who looked naked under his grey satin sheets. She just gave him a smile, "I missed you and in more ways than one". 

Oliver smiled and walked over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. "As much as I would love to I would like to take things a little slower. I would like a couple more dates before we jump into it any deeper. I care about you but I want us to be in it equally and have more if a foundation then before."

She nodded, "Sure Oliver". She was a little frustrated she wouldn't get any hot sex but she had a way to get him back. She slipped out of bed and walked over to his dresser fully nude. She could feel his eyes on her body as she kept arching her back or sticking her ass out. Oliver Queen loved ass more than tits and gave hers quite the work out last time. She ended the teasing with an old T-shirt covering all of her going down to mid thigh. "Happy"? 

Oliver gulped and kind of regretted his dismissal of sex. "Yeah now lets get-". He was cut off by a loud knock followed by the opening of his door. 

"Ollie". It was Thea and she was just staring at Helena. "I came at a bad time". 

Oliver stood up, "Speedy it's fine what is it"? 

Thea took her eyes of Helena and returned them to her brother, "I just wanted to talk about the club but it can wait have a good night". She then turned and nearly ran out of the room. 

Helena turned to Oliver, "Well that was awkward".

Oliver started to get ready for bed, "Yeah she was never very fond of the women I date". 

Helena was standing behind him and she wrapped her arms around him, "I could get used to hearing that 'dating' thing". 

He kissed one if her hands, "I am glad you are back." They both then got in his huge bed wrapped in each others limbs and drifted off into sleep. 

End tell me if you want me to continue or you want to adopt.


End file.
